Yugioh GX Kairi's Pets
by SkylanderZilla
Summary: This represents a What If Alternate Bad ending If Mana were to Lose to Alexis in Chapter 3 and becomes Kairi's pet. (Warning will contain Non-con Rape) (Will Contain Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Author's note: If you're interested contact me as I need more help on Fanfics and I have more Ideas if anyone's interested.  
This is my Email address Godzilla(space)Vanguard(space)gmail(space).com  
I also have a Discord account and my own Discord server if anyone's interested. Here's the invite link discord.(Space)gg/(Space)sy5c3yM and my Discord handle is SkylanderZilla #1756  
This represents a bad ending if Mana lose and becomes Kairi's pet  
Will contain lemons (Warning contains Non-con rape)

* * *

After losing to Alexis, Mana was now Kairi's pet which Kairi very much enjoyed. Kairi would keep her for the night and she would send for her stuff, and Mana would be living at the Obelisk Blue girls dorm.

"Dammit, I can't believe I have to become Kairi's toy for the rest of my life." Mana whined.

"Well the good news is at least Alexis won't expel you or Syrus, but I'm still pissed that I'm her toy as well Mana" DMG told her and it wasn't Just her, Eatos and the other Magician Girls too.

"It wasn't my fault, that Kairi made that deal and I was forced into it." Mana complained before both Kairi and Namine came in with Kairi smirking and Namine just hanging her head down Xion did the same.

"I'm sorry Mana, I tried to call it off." Xion said.

Mana knew Xion didn't want Alexis to make that bet and Namine thought the same thing.

"Ok, now my pets, strip, cat's don't need clothes!" Kairi ordered.

Mana and her spirits blushed. Before removing their clothes Xion and Namine blushed as they saw Mana as well as her Spirits Naked from what they could see Eatos was the most developed but Mana, DMG and Valkyria were amazing too.

"I can see you two like the view." Kairi smiled at her sister and Xion who turned away.

"Shut up!" they both shouted.

Mana was very embarrassed and DMG looked like she would murder Kairi for this which doesn't seem too bad of an idea to Mana.

"I swear, I will murder you for this." DMG coldly said to Kairi which just made her shiver in delight.

"Not a bad idea actually." Eatos said shocking both Mana and DMG.

"Oh you're all just too adorable right now, don't worry I promise Jaden I won't hurt you…..Too much." Kairi said before walking to Mana and slowly inserting her fingers into her pussy and finding out to her pleasure that she was still a virgin.

"I see you're still a virgin? Saving yourself for Jaden right?" Kairi Smiled Mana felt sick that her friend was taking advantage of her. "But don't worry, you won't be one for long?" she whispered into her ear making Mana sniff wondering what she meant.

"Ok, let's get you dressed. Here you go." Kairi gave Mana the cat suit, the cat suit was a black swimsuit with holes in the ass area as well as the crotch area having a plug-in black cat tail as well as black cat ears. Mana reluctantly took the suit, put it on but the tail, she knew if she wore the tail it would hurt. She winced and whimpered as she forced it into her ass and sighed, as she finally got it in.

"Aww you're so cute Mana." Kairi smiled before turning to her monsters who sweat knowing it was going to happen to them.

"Now, Magic Kitty. I want you to make more suits." she ordered DMG who glared.

"No…" She stubbornly replied which Kairi smiled before walking over to the female Mage, as she pinched and twisted her right nipple making her yelp in pain and surprisingly pleasure.

"Now what do you say?" Kairi asked DMG who just glared at her.

"I still won't do it." DMG said making Kairi smiled

"Okay, but then I'll just do this to sweet dear Mana." Kairi said walking over to Mana as she pulled out a vibrator out of nowhere.

"This vibrator was custom made by me by the way." Kairi said putting it on max and slowly inserting it inside Mana enough so she wouldn't break her hymen she was saving it for herself. "Also the tail is also a vibrator."

"Namine?" Xion asked while still blushing, she began to feel herself getting wet.

"I don't know…" Namine replied, she knew this was wrong, but like Xion this situation was turning her on as well.

Kairi smiled, before pressing two switches on the custom remote she made. Before Mana shouted as she fell to knees while holding her crotch and ass, DMG looked on in terror seeing her Mistress like that.

"So what's it going to be Magic Kitty?" Kairi smiled sinisterly like a villain who just one up a hero.

DMG closed her eyes as she heard Mana's moans. "Ok! I'll make some more catsuits. Please Stop!" This surprised the monsters and both Namine and Xion. DMG was strong willed, but when Mana was in trouble she would do anything to help her.

"Good girl." Kairi smiled before turning off the vibrators Mana fell on the floor as she twitched from the pleasure. Kairi walked over and Gentle moved Mana on her back with her foot.

"Well… Looks like you enjoyed that, Judging by how hard your nipples are through the suit." Kairi smiled before bending down and brushing her finger on Mana's left nipple making the poor girl jerk her body in pleasure.

DMG then reluctantly made more catsuits and after Kairi ordered all of them to put them on, she was admiring their bodies, even taking photos much to Namine's displeasure despite how she's feeling at the moment.

Kairi at that moment decided it was the perfect time to finally take Mana's virginity.

Kairi asked DMG to give her a cock to screw her mistress who refused before she showed her the remote to the vibrators and she did it reluctantly, Kairi grow a 9 inch dick that was 2 inches in volume and balls, making Namine and Xion and all the other's mouths water.

"Are you out of your mind?" Both Namine and Xion yelled at her, while Eatos just glared at her with DMG just sighing to herself and feeling ashamed over how she failed to protect her mistress.

"Not really, I'll be honest I always wanted to screw Mana." Kairi admitted to their shock

"Besides we're daughters of Umi, so we're both playful like a dolphin, but when we smell blood or feel it we're like sharks." Kairi explained.

"Hell even my sister is a pervert, who wants to screw Mana, she's just good at hiding her feelings. But once Mana loses her virginity, watch out." Kairi warned them about her sister angering Namine.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Namine shouted but Kairi smiled.

"And not just that, she always want to suck on Eatos's beasts hoping milk would come out, speaking of that…'' Kairi whispered into DMG's ear and the female mage was about to say no, but showed her the remote, which Made her sigh, before looking at Eatos who was worried about what was going to happen.

"Sorry…" DMG said, before pointing her wand at Eatos and she was enveloped in a pink light and suddenly Eatos's breasts felt tender, before she ripped the chest opened, and squeezed them and she and others were shocked to see milk coming out, Namine was trying her hardest not to knock Eatos to the ground, and not suck on her boobs.

"What the hell?!" Eatos shouted as she kept squeezing her boobs.

"Just preparing for my sister's descent into madness." Kairi explained before walking towards Mana who started to relax but tensed up from seeing Kairi hovering over her with a cock.

"Please don't." Mana pleaded sadly.

"No, for the rest of your life you are my toy and my wife." Kairi gently told her caressing her cheek before suddenly and without warning inserted her dick inside Mana.

"Oh yes your blood from taking your virginity felt great." Kairi told Mana who was crying from the pain. Namine was trying her hardest not to to rape Mana as well after smelling her blood.

"_Damn you Sister, Mana's blood is making me go crazy to the point I can't control myself."_ Namine thought while trying to resist not to rape either Mana, Eatos or DMG out of lust.

"You know what to do Magic Kitty." Kairi smiled while fucking Mana, DMG sighed before pointing her wand at Namine and in a flash of pink light, she had a cock the same size and length as her sister

"Sister, I swear I'm going to fucking murder you for this." Namine swore in anger while also feeling pleasure from her extra body part.

Dark Magician Girl then pointed her wand at Xion who screamed before taking her skirt off and found she had the same thing too.

"Why, me?!" Xion asked feeling pleasure from her extra body part.

"I didn't tell her to do that… well I see I'm starting to tame you." Kairi said to DMG who lowered her head in shame, her body was starting to act on it's own, and she was now fingering herself while fondling her own beasts.

At this point Namine finally lost it, she removed all her clothes and came over to Mana and French kissed her.

"About time you got wild sis." Kairi said. "But I have Mana for now, go to Eatos she looks lonely."

"Shut up!" Namine shouted at her. Before she looked at Eatos's boobs and rushed to her and knocked her down before inserting her member into Eatos making the spirit scream while she sucked her breasts enjoying the taste of the Duel Spirits milk.

"Yep, ok Lemon, Apple, you take care of Xion. while the rest go breastfeed from Eatos. And Magic Kitty I want you to make your sister and apprentice produce milk too." Kairi ordered the Magician Girls who reluctantly follow her orders and pushed Xion to the ground and undress her, while she protested and DMG made her Sister and Apprentice produced milk like Eatos, while Chocolate breastfeed from Apprentice Illusion Magician and Kiwi Magician Girl breastfeed from Valkyria, they both tried to struggle but the pleasure made them helpless.

Mana still tried to struggle but found that Kairi was much stronger than her. Kairi in the meantime was enjoying herself pounding her pussy over and over again.

"I'm about to cum!" Kairi announced scaring Mana

"No, do it outside please, I don't want to be pregnant." Mana shouted in fear.

"Too bad, you're gonna be carrying my kittens. But don't worry, the others will be doing the same." Kairi gave her a sly smile.

Kairi finally came inside Mana making her cry at this betrayal.

"Why…..why did you do this to me? I thought we were friends?" Mana asked while shaking and crying.

"Why you asked? It's because I love you my dear sweet Mana." Kairi told her having a twisted view on friendship with her. "But when me, my sister and Xion are also knocked up, I'll have a magic kitty speed up the process." She added before licking Mana's cheek like a cat before turning DMG who looked disgusted by what Kairi did to Mana and the fact that she and the others will be bearing children like her.

"I want you to super fertilize her womb and yours and the others I want kids on the first go." Kairi ordered, DMG did as she said and tap Mana's stomach, using her magic to super fertilize her womb making sure she'll get pregnant from Kairi's sperm, she did the same to herself accepting her fate as her Mistress, before filling the room with pink light making all the spirits more fertile.

"Good girl! Now get on top of Mana!" Kairi ordered and DMG looked at Mana nervously as she did as Kairi ordered and was over Mana who looked away from her in shame.

"I'm sorry, I lost… now we have to have her kids…" Mana cried before the female mage kissed her lips surprising Mana.

"It's alright, at least you won't suffer alone." She smiled before she screamed as Kairi thrusted in her without warning, and she was surprised to see the female mage was a virgin like her Mistress.

"What's this, you're also a virgin?" Kairi asked

"So what." DMG shouted.

"So also saving yourself for someone? Jaden perhaps?" Kairi asked.

At that DMG was embarrassed that Kairi figured out her secret which she kept from Mana for a long time.

"Let me guess your sister, Magician's Valkyria is also saving herself for Jaden?" Kairi said.

Hearing this shocked Mana that two of her closest spirits were after her brother.

"Who's next, Eatos?" Kairi asked

When DMG said nothing that was all Mana needed to know.

"But I can see that my sister has already claimed her virginity." Kairi said before turning the Namine who was still fucking Eatos and said monster had heard the whole thing, was embarrassed and Namine felt bad for taking away her first time.

"I'm sorry…" Namine said before she continued suck Eatos's boobs, enjoying her milk which the duel spirit was trying to push her off but found that Namine wouldn't let go.

"Get off me Namine!" Eatos shouted she felt her orgasm coming, which made Namine move more rapidly.

"Eatos your skin it's so smooth and soft!" Namine complimented.

"No, get off I don't want to have a kid yet!" Eatos screamed.

"Bear my child, Eatos!" Namine shouted as she and Eatos came at the same time.

Eatos screamed in ecstasy before calming down with Namine still on top of her.

"You were great Eatos." Namine told her before kissing her, Eatos didn't fight back anymore she knew it was all over, and wrapped her arms around her and kissed back.

Meanwhile Kairi was still pounding DMG who was moaning now.

"I really enjoyed this, now get pregnant." Kairi screamed before cumming into DMG who screamed in pleasure before she fainted.

At that point Namine decided to taste Mana while Kairi decided to finger both Valkyria and Kiwi at the same time.

"Namine, please don't." Mana pleaded to Namine who ignored her before French kissing her and inserting her member into her core.

At the same time Kairi was preparing to impregnate Valkyria while Xion was now fucking Lemon.

"Your pussy and body feels so good Lemon." Xion said while fucking Lemon

"Please stop." Lemon cried out from being raped.

"Not until I'm satisfied." Xion told Lemon as she finally came in Lemon who fainted from the intense orgasm she had before Xion grabbed Chocolate and started raping her as well who cried out.

"It's your turn now." Xion told Chocolate as she inserted her cock into Chocolate pussy who cried out.

"No I don't want to get pregnant." Chocolate cried out as Xion thrusted in and out of her pussy

Meanwhile with Kairi who was playing with Vakyria before raping her.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a short moment." Kairi told Valkyria, before inserting her member into her pussy breaking her hymen causing it to bleed and making her scream in pain.

"Stop this is wrong!" Valkyria Shouted in pleasure she couldn't think straight, the mix of pain and pleasure. Her brain was telling her no, but her body was now acting on instinct. she was about to cum but Kairi stopped which confused her.

"Why did you stop?" Valkyria asked she didn't know why, she even cared.

"If you don't want it, then I'll just do Kiwi then." Kairi said as she pulled out Valkyria wrapped her legs around Kairi waist keeping her from pulling out.

Kairi smiled before she leaned in to her. "Vally, I want you to ask me properly, say "please master, let me have your kittens."."

"Please… stay..." Valkyria whimpered.

"Well I guess I'll do Kiwi. then.." Kairi said before Valkyria shouted.

"Please mistress! Let this kitty cat have your kittens." She shouted and from that Kairi knew she had broken her and soon the others will too '_oh and I can't forget my sister and Xion too._'

Kairi continue to fuck Valkyria before finally cumming in her pussy. Valkyria fell to the ground and fainted.

After Kairi finished raping Vakyria she went over to Kiwi and grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her to the ground deeply kissing her with her tongue, the shameful part being that Kiwi was enjoying the feeling and was kissing back.

"Oh right now it's your turn." Kairi said as she prepared to insert her member into Kiwi's core who shouted to her not too. But Kairi just ignored her pleads as she without hesitation inserted it into her pussy and began thrusting in and out Kiwi's pussy.

"Oh yeah, that feels good." Kairi said while fucking Kiwi who was crying for her to stop until both Kairi and Kiwi felt themselves about to cum.

"Oh right you bitch, I'm about to cum, now cum with me my dear cat." Kairi cried out as she came in Kiwi who cried out after she came from being raped and fainted.

And Kairi look at Xion who just finish raping Lemon and Chocolate and is currently fucking Apprentice Illusion Magician who was crying from being raped.

"You should be honored that you four will carry my children!" Xion said to the four monsters she was with before cumming in Apprentice Illusion Magician who fainted from her orgasm before attacking Apple who screamed as Xion entered her pussy.

Meanwhile Namine was currently fucking Mana and while Namine felt sorry for everything she's doing just the scent of blood was driving her crazy with lust and is now unable to control her own body.

"Mana I'm terribly sorry for this, I wished I tried harder to prevent it." Namine cried out while screwing Mana.

"It's okay, I understand." Mana said before they both hugged and French kissed each other. "I trust you more then Kairi."

"Namine remember, she is going to have my kid first, you can have one with her once she gives birth." Kairi warned.

"Shut up! And fine then I'll come somewhere else!" Namine said before she removed herself from Mana who looked disappointed before she was flipped over before Namine took out her tail plug making her moan in pleasure.

"My sister took your pussy virginity, now I take you anal one." Namine rubbed the tip against Mana's asshole making her gasp in surprise.

"Wait! No not there!" Mana pleaded before Namine slowly pushed inside her.

"Ahhhh!" Mana screamed.

"It's so tight, much tighter than your pussy!" Namine shouted before thrusting harder than before.

"Namine, stop! It hurts!" Mana begged spit going down the sides of her mouth.

"I'm going to cum!'' They both came at the same time as Namine fell on Mana's back, both of them breathing heavily.

Meanwhile Xion was fucking Apple who was crying from being violated.

"Your pussy is so tight, I'm about to cum." Xion said scaring Apple who told her not to do it inside.

"I'm going to release it inside, I'm cumming." Xion said as she thrusted hard and deep into Apple's pussy and released her sperm into her pussy. Xion fell on Apple's back tired from what she did and Apple was also exhausted from her orgasm

At that point DMG started to regain consciousness again just when Xion finished cumming in Apple Magician Girl.

"Perfect timing." Kairi said to herself out loud before asking DMG to do one more favor.

"Alright Magic Kitty, make my sister and Xion wombs super fertile and take away their dicks as well. It's time for the grand finale." Kairi said smirking evilly.

Mana, Xion and Namine heard it and were shocked by this announcement.

"You sick fuck, your going to fuck your own sister?" Namine shouted at her in anger as she covered herself.

"Well of course I am." Kairi replied before turning to DMG "Also produce two clones of me both with dicks please my precious Magic Kitty." Kairi ordered DMG who did as she was told and in a flash of pink light there were three Kairi's each with a 9 inch cock 2 inch in volume.

All the girls just had one thought for how bad this night will be '_Shit!'_ They all thought.

The original Kairi forced her sister to the ground who was trying to get up. "Kairi you better stop or I'll tell mom!" Namine threatened, but Kairi smiled which made her angry.

"Oh that reminds me, I'll be visiting mom soon and you guys will come too. I always wanted to fuck her. And don't lie you want to as well" Kairi smiled.

"You are a sick human being Kairi, are you even my sister?" Namine asked.

"I hope so, a child born between us will be as beautiful as you sis, and I'll be able to teach him or her about sex. And maybe they'll fuck us." Kairi got turn on thinking about her kids fucking her and the others this made her even bigger then before making Namine sweat.

"Now, Nami, lets give you a child." Kairi forced her dick into Namine who held back her scream, as tears fell out of her eyes. As Kairi began to move.

Kariri 2 entered Mana without much resistance. As the brunette girl had a silly smile on her face. "So you're finally accepting your fate?"

"Yes mistress… I'll bear lots of healthy children." Mana said, but in the back of mind a voice was telling her to stop Kairi's clone from cumming again.

Kairi 2 smiled before plowing Mana's pussy with so much energy.

Meanwhile Kairi 3 was preparing to enter Xion who was resisting her pleasure.

"Why resist, you're about to become a real woman like my sister and Mana." The clone smoothly told her as Xion look and saw Both Kairi's fucking both Mana and Namine.

At that point Xion lost energy and was overpowered and lost her virginity to Kairi 3.

"So you were a virgin like my sister, saving yourself for Jaden just like her?" Kairi 3 asked which Xion blushed to. "So much for the strong Jameser, daddy will be sad to see you like is."

Xion was now embarrassed now she had to have Kairi's child and she shamed her father. '_I'm sorry father, but I'll take care of the child._' she thought before Kairi 3 began to move as Xion moaned in pleasure.

"Hey? You know what would be fun?" Kairi 3 said gaining the attention of the original and the second clone.

"What?" Kairi 1 asked.

"We should take them for a walk." She before picking up Xion telling the girl to wrap her arms and legs around her, and held tight while her cock was still inside Xion's pussy.

"We can carry and fuck them around the grounds and since every one is asleep it would be perfect." Kairi 3 said while she jerked her body Xion making her moan in pleasure from the thrust.

At night the Kairi's carried Mana, Namine and Xion around the grounds with their dicks still deep in their pussies naked, outside and they had crazy outdoor sex until dawn came and Kairi decided it was time to bring them back and have DMG end the spell for the clones.

During the morning when Mana and her friends came across Jaden he asked how it was.

"It was fine, not too serious." Mana replied, looking away from them.

While walking down the hallway everyone even Zane noticed that Namine was pissed.

"You ok?" Zane asked.

"Yes, but I wish I was an only Child…" She said before walking to her seat as she rubbed her stomach, her sister said she would have DMG speed up the pregnancy after School when everyone was asleep so by tomorrow she and the other's will be mothers.

"Xion, what's going on?" Kisara asked.

"Kairi took it too far…." Xion replied in shame. "I'm skipping class goodbye."

Crowler called out to her for her rudeness and attempted to skip class.

Xion was now angry and grabbed Crowler by his coat. "I had a very bad night last night, and I'm not in the mood for class you Fem Bastard." she shouted before throwing him across the room into the wall before she left, leaving the others except Jaden and her childhood friends, surprised by her strength.

This confused everyone especially Zane and Alexis, she never skipped class or threw teachers against the wall.

"Kairi… what did you do?" Maya asked.

"Secret… and I think I'll skip as well. You too pet and you sis." Kairi ordered as Mana and Namine reluctantly followed confusing everyone else.

"Jaden? Should you do something?" Kisara asked, she hated Mana, but even she knew this was too far.

"She made her bed, now she must lay in it." Jaden replied.

"This is my fault… Xion said I was taking things too far, heaven knows what Kairi did to Mana, and I have a feeling Kairi did it to Xion, and Namine too." Alexis stated because of her curiosity of Mana's skills, Kairi now controls Her, Xion and Namine.

"Look I'll talk with Kairi, see if she could either lower the deal or make a compromise okay." Jaden told the group

"I don't know Jaden, that woman is like the ocean, she's unpredictable and out of control." Kisara said.

"And not to mention. she's a pervert." Alexis added remembering how Kairi acted in the bathhouse.

"Fair points, but she's a childhood friend and I already know she was a pervert." Jaden replied before heading to the Obelisk Blue girls dorm and waiting for Kairi.

"Ok, but be careful if she chains you up." Alexis called out making Jaden regret what he was doing.

At the Obelisk Blue girls dorm, Jaden explained he was looking for Kairi, and after after explaining that he was here to visit her the girls show him told Jaden where her room is.

"So this is her room, she shares with Namine and Xion, and Mana now." Jaden said before knocking. "Kairi are you in there?"

Before him, Kairi came out and smiled. "Hey Jay Jay, how are you doing?"

"Are Mana and the others in there." Jaden asked knowing to keep his guard up around her.

"Yes, but they're sleeping after all the fun we had all night." Kairi gave him a perverted smile.

"By 'fun' you mean Strap-ons and fucking them until the sun came up and Mana's spirits too?" Jaden asked.

"You read me like a book, so why are you here? Come to join in the fun later? I was hoping for a nice fuck from you." She smiled pervertedly as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Maybe next time…" Jaden replied before Kairi took her hands off. "Look, I would like you to tone down on the pet thing or make a compromise. Me and my parents would like Mana back in one piece after the semester and I'm sure Xeno would like Xion back in good condition too."

"Okay, but on one condition." Kairi said.

Hearing that made Jaden face-palm expecting that.

"What is it?" Jaden asked

"You and I go out on a date alright." Kairi said

"That's it?" Jaden asked actually expecting something more from her.

"And I borrow Yubel, from time to time." She smiled. "Also Dark Law." She added.

"Deal." Jaden said with no hesitation. "And I'll throw in Burstinatrix and Lady Heat too."

"You got a deal!" She smiled and shook his hand.

"_Jaden you can't be serious, she's crazy, She can't have me and Dark Law…_" Yubel was having a panic attack thinking of her and Dark Law having Sex. even Lady Heat and Burstinatrix were complaining.

"It's ok, Yubel. This is for Mana and the others. But can you do it for me, your King." Jaden asked with a serious looking face and Yubel lowered her head as we as the others.

"So give them now or after the date?" Jaden asked.

"Hmm… you keep them for now. But after the Date I want the girls, then later I'll take Dark Law in a week." she smiled and Jaden was on his way before Kairi went inside and looked at the girls who were resting from last night. She wasn't that cruel. But they will be pissed by what she was going to tell them.

"Alright my pets Jaden was just here, and because of him. I'm not going to be as hard as I was before." Kairi smiled and the others cheered in their minds thanking Jaden. "But I get to go on a date with him tonight." She casually said as the others looked at her in shock.

"What?! He's Dating you tonight?!" Mana exclaimed not understanding how she did it.

"Sore wounds right Mana?" Kairi smirked knowing what she did.

"Well I better get ready for my date later. Magic Kitty. I want you to make my womb super fertile." Kairi mocked Mana, Namine and Xion before going to look through for a dress to wear tonight.

Meanwhile Jaden returned to the Slifer girls and Alexis.

"Well?" Alexis asked.

"Good news, she accepted a compromise." Jaden replied. Making all the girls shocked that Kairi actually agreed.

"And?" Kisara asked, knowing that there had to be a catch.

"Well the condition was I have to go on a date, and she wants Yubel and Dark Law, Burstinatrix, and Lady Heat as her playthings." Jaden responded.

The words date exploded with the girls while Cyber Tutu and Cyber Tutubon were actually laughing at Dark Law that Jaden agreed without hesitation.

"He actually sold you to that pervert Dark Law?" Cyber Tutu said laughing.

"Yeah, now shut the fuck up." Dark Law told Cyber Tutu

"No thanks, I rather have Jaden fuck me right sis?" Cyber Tutu asked her sister Cyber Tutubon who was blushing and unknowingly Alexis who heard everything.

"Yep, I also rather have Jaden screw and fuck me as well." Cyber Tutubon said.

"Jaden! Are you crazy? going on a date with Kairi is like suicide. She could drug you, tie you up and force you to be her slave too!" Kisara shouted she couldn't believe it, that Kairi scored a date with Jaden. '_That perv is an evil genius, mess up the sister and friends, then bribe him into a date into lowering the deal.'_

"Jaden are you sure?" Maya asked, not liking this as well as Joanna. They knew Kairi barely had any morals, but they will admit she had one thing over all of them and her sister Namine, she was more open with her feelings and wasn't afraid to express them until them.

"Yeah, I'm fine and if we end up doing it, I'm fine with it." Jaden said making all the girls look sick before heading up stairs to get ready. "Oh yeah, and don't follow me!" He said to the girls and spirits.

Back at the Obelisk Blue female dorm Kairi was now finishing up on her dress. She was wearing a nice pink pennie-t and a black skirt that goes just above her knees, and a black version of her uniform shoes before putting on pink lips stick that went well with her skin tone. Mana and the others were surprised, Kairi actually looked normal for once.

"Okay I'm going on my date, try not to be jealous when I get pregnant with Jaden's child." Kairi told the girls who fumed in anger.

"We gotta stop this." Mana told the girls.

"Agreed." Namine and Xion said at the same time.

"Dark Magician Girl help us out please." Namine said

"Sorry I'm currently trying to do therapy with my sister with whom your sister violated." DMG said coldly towards Namine.

"This isn't the time for that, please help us or else that bitch of a sister of mine will get pregnant with Jaden's child and you don't want that to happen right?" Namine pleaded to her

"But if you get in her way, the deal will be off, and Jaden won't be able to talk her out of it again." Eatos said.

"Why all cruel god have you forsaken me." Namine cried out. Before remembering she still has a Duel spirit that Kairi hasn't seen yet.

"Wait I got it just need to look through my deck." Namine cried out in excitement confusing everyone.

While Namine looked through her cards she finally found him. Everyone looked at it and wondered what it was.

"I got this card from a pack at a card shop while scanning for packs I suddenly felt him calling to me and choose the pack he was in." Namine explained.

"Does your sister know of his existence?" Mana asked

"Hell no." Namine answered.

"Come forth Last Card Revonn." she cried out as a blue armored humanoid dragon wielding a sword appeared.

"How may I be of service?" he asked Namine'

"I want you to stop my sister and Jaden's date don't hurt them. Just ruin it!" Namine said she didn't care what Kairi did to her. She'll bear 10 of her kids, but She will not let Jaden and her have one together before she does it at least.

"As you wish." he bowed before vanishing.

"I think this will backfire…" Xion added making everyone look at her.

"What do you mean, Kairi hasn't seen him yet?" Namine replied knowing she hasn't shown the card or the spirit to her

"Yes, but your energy is on him, when you summon a monster a bit of the the users energy is left on that monster until he or she returns to their card, and My dad taught Jaden how to sense monsters with that energy. So the moment Jaden senses him, and Kairi notices he belongs to you she'll probably call off the deal." Xion explained shocking all the girls.

"You might as well call him back…" Xion stated before going to her room.

"Oh damn…." Namine muttered.

With Jaden who was now ready for his date, he walked down stairs and heard a knock at the door as he reached the door all the Slifers and Alexis (she stayed for the date.) excluding Akira come. Jaden was currently wearing a black and red coat with yellow fur trim and a white suit beneath it with a lime green and purple tie (Suoh Genji's outfit from Beyblade Burst).

"How do I look? Not plain right?" Jaden smiled the girls just eyed him thinking he looked great while Chumley and Syrus gave him a thumbs up.

"I bet she's wearing just a thong outside." Kisara stated.

"She could be wearing just her underwear? she's not afraid to show off skin." Maya added.

"What if she's completely nude, that perv?" Joanna commented.

"We won't know until Jaden opens the door." Alexis said wondering what Kairi would be wearing, she was betting chains and revealing clothing.

The door finally opened to reveal Kairi in her clothes and the girls were shocked that she actually looked really good.

"Lucky whore." Kisara said out loud which Kairi heard.

"Yep luckier than you." Kairi rubbed the salt in her wound. "So how do I look? Not too much right?" she spun like a ballerina showing Jaden her whole body.

"No, you look fine, you ready to go?" Jaden asked Kairi.

"You bet." Kairi said locking arms with him as they went out for their date.

As they walked out everyone was shocked by what happened and only Kisara had enough energy to say anything for what she just witnessed tonight. "What the Fucking Hell happen tonight?! Was that even Kairi?!" Kisara screamed out loud that the whole Slifer Dorm heard it.

Meanwhile Revonn was getting in position when he saw Mana, Namine and Xion ran towards him and were out of breath when they got to him.

At that time all of them saw Jaden and Kairi when Jaden suddenly sensed something alerting Mana, Namine and Xion of the trouble they'll get for ruining the deal.

"Namine what are you doing here?" Revonn asked.

"We need to head back to the dorm, if Jaden senses you and Kairi notices him acting strange we'll be punished." Namine explained.

"Yeah, Jaden can stall from a while. But Kairi will catch on." Mana added Revonn nodded before returning to his card.

"Ok, now let's go." Namine said bitterly she can't believe that Kairi would be spending the evening with Jaden, but remembered Jaden was doing this for them.

Jaden smiled sensing, they Mana and the others were leaving before things got bad.

"Something wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing, I was thinking you should choose the destination." Jaden gave her a genuine smile.

"Ok, how about we go to the snack-bar first, and there is a lovely waterfall in the forest and when the moon hits it. The waterfall sparks. "Kairi smiled before pulling him along. Jaden had to admit, that sounded pretty romantic, maybe she wasn't a complete perv after all.

Jaden and Kairi had a good night which surprised Jaden, he was expecting her to reach for his crotch or force him into submission, but she acted like a normal girl. And this was their final destination the waterfall that Kairi had told him about.

"Here it is. This is where me, Xion, and sis come to swim sometimes, and the water is surprisingly warm." Kairi explained before taking off her clothes, Jaden looked at her body and admitted she had the body of a ballerina, before she entered the water.

"Sure." Jaden said taking his off as well, before going into the water with Kairi.

After they were done swimming, Kairi asked Jaden to take her virginity. Which Jaden agreed to slowly inserting his member into her pussy before completely thrusting it inside her breaking her hymen.

"That feels so good, please make me cum, harder, harder please." Kairi said panting as she was being penetrated by Jaden.

"Kairi, I'm about to cum now." Jaden told her as he thrusted harder earning more moans from her.

"Do it inside please." Kairi begged him as Jaden finally came at the same time as Kairi.

"That felt great." Kairi said while moaning before Jaden kissed her with passion before she returned it with equal passion.

"Will you keep your promise?" Jaden asked, laying on his back while Kairi laid on his chest with a content smile.

"Yes, and lets get dressed, before we both catch a cold." Kairi smiled.

While walking back Kairi had a happy smile cause she got her wish and was impregnated by Jaden.

When she got back into her room she saw her sister Namine, Mana, and Xion.

"Guess what?" Kairi said.

"What?" Mana growled.

"I'm your sister-in-law now." Kairi announced.

"That doesn't count, you aren't married to him Kairi!" Namine exclaimed

"My child says otherwise." Kairi said pointing at her womb before turning to DMG "Oh yeah Magic Kitty, is it possible to restore my sister and the girls hymens, so that I won't get in trouble with my mother." Kairi asked

"Yes… but after the kids are born…" DMG growled.

"Good, so accelerate the pregnancy, not Just them but me too I want to see my Child by morning." she ordered before turning to the others who glared at her. "So have you all figured out names for the kids, I'm naming my little one Jaden Jr. or maybe Wave." she patted her stomach.

* * *

Author's note:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

A/N:The Epilogue to the Story

* * *

It was late at night, everyone in the Female Blue Dorm was asleep, except a certain group. In Kairi, Namine and Xion's room we find all the girl's with swollen stomachs and naked. They 're now in the final phase of Pregnancy. And right now Monsters from the Angel Feather Clan were here and they were hoping to Deliver their mistress's children but not like this, since it was Kairi children but they wouldn't hate the kids Just their mother. The Angel Feather Clan is a clan of angels who are tasked with the medical care needs for all of the Duel Monsters Spirit World. There are different groups within the clan, each with their own medical field of expertise, the majority of their cards currently belong to Mana. They had used Dark Magician to change the room making it much larger and a giant bed so the girls could get comfortable when they went into labor

"Are we ready?" Kairi smiled while she was completely naked like all the others as she rubbed her swollen belly. She couldn't wait to see her son or daughter.

"Yes…" Black Shiver Gavrail said. She normally was very calm, but seeing her mistress like this made her as well as the other female members of the Angel Feather Clan absolutely furious. At that moment Mana's water broke and she screamed. Scalpel Angel scooped up Mana and laid her on the bed.

"Remember, mistress easy breaths." She said to Mana, who was doing what they told her.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Kairi for this." Mana screamed out in pain.

"It's a good thing DMG made this place soundproof." Kairi smiled.

At the mention of her name DMG glared at Kairi.

"You bitch, as soon as I give birth and repair all of our hymens." DMG began "I'm gonna kill you." DMG continued.

"How are you going to tell our mom, and everyone else sis?" Namine shouted.

Hearing what her sister said Kairi just shrugged her shoulders causing everyone to go into shock.

"What the fuck." They all shouted

"You never had any ideas?" Mana cried out.

"I didn't think that far ahead." She smiled. "But it doesn't matter, once you all give birth, I know you all won't get rid of them, cause that's not like you at all."

Everyone glared, but she was right. Mana would never get rid of her child even if it's Mother is a total bitch who raped her. And she knew the others felt the same way.

"Even if that's so, what about our parents?" Xion asked, knowing her father wouldn't mind much as long as she knew what she was doing.

"They'll still love you all, but I've been grounded so many times. So I'm fine with getting in trouble." Kairi casually said. Disgusting everyone.

Mana let out a loud scream. She could feel her baby coming and the pain was unbearable and it continued for the next 20 minutes. "You're almost there, mistress, remember deep breaths."

Mana continued screaming with Scalpel Angel comforting her.

"Here, Mana let me kiss you to stop the screaming." Kairi smiled before she kissed Mana as she screamed into her mouth.

Scalpel Angel in response just summoned her weapon, a polearm whose blade is a scalpel. "Stay back, you hear me, stay back, otherwise, I'll cut you." Scalpel Angel told Kairi in a threatening tone.

DMG placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "She stopped Mana from screaming, we found some use for her mouth, Just help Mana deliver." Scalpel Angel growled before her weapon vanished. 10 Minutes later Mana was following the nurse monster's instructions and pushed.

"Almost done, Mana. Push a little more." Scalpel Angel Said gently the Baby was almost here and Mana was doing well. All of a sudden a little cry was heard, and Mana had stopped screaming.

"It's a girl!" Scalpel Angel said. Before she summoned a small kiddie pool, and began to clean the Baby off, before wrapping her in a pink towel. "Here she is mistress, she's beautiful."

Mana took her daughter and saw she had brunette hair with red streaks. Mana had smiled, showing she was kinda happy.

"Yeah for the daughter of a bitch and bastard." a voice everyone heard and when they turned around they saw it was Dark Law smirking.

"Shut up don't talk about my daughter Dark Law, you can talk about her mom though." Mana said.

"That hurt's honey, I am your wife after all." Kairi said, pretending to be hurt.

Dark Law then turned to Scalpel Angel and said "Well looks like you have to work with a bunch of bastard children from a bunch of bitches." Dark Law told her, referring To Namine, Xion, DMG, Eatos, DMG's sister, DMG's apprentice and the Magician Girls who just glared at him for that comment while Kairi couldn't care less about being called a bastard.

In response both Black Relief Aratoron and Treatment Nurse just pushed Dark Law out. "The next time you are injured I'm just going to ignore it." Treatment Nurse responded harshly as she shoved him out.

All the girls including the female Duel Spirits were shocked by what Dark Law just said and reminded themselves to punish him when they get the chance.

"So what are you going to call her honey?" Kairi asked.

Dark Law then called over and said "call her "Slut".

"I swear Dark Law shut the fuck up, I know Duel Spirits can have kids. I'll have these nurses castrate you!" Mana shouted

"Try It bitch." Dark Law called out.

Mana growled wondering why he was here Kairi wanted Yubel, Burstinatix and Lady Heat first. "I'll have uncle Xeno rip him into pieces, but first I'll name you Towairaito Twilight."

"That's beautiful my dear." Kairi smiled, but Mana glared.

"I'm not your wife! and I hope you don't become like her." Mana said to Twilight who was asleep in her arms.

"If you're saying that to her, then you are my wife." Kairi smiled, knowing Mana couldn't deny it.

Just then Namine's water broke. And screamed and Sectio Angel picked her up and placed her on the bed.

Namine was breathing to keep calm and what Dark Law just said just pissed her off and reminded her that it was all Kairi's fault.

Sectio Angel comforts her as she breathes and asks what's wrong. "My dear whatever is the matter with you?" Sectio Angel asked.

In response Namine just sighed and explained her troubles regarding her twin sister. "Kairi did this to me, I wanted to have kids one day. But not with her, I won't hate the child when he or she arrives, but I will hate Kairi for the rest of my life."

"It's going to be ok, once this is over. You can tell your mom." Sectio Angel said gently rubbing Namine's head which helped her calm down a bit. That's when the bane of her existence walked over.

"You ok Nami?" Kairi asked.

Namine turned her head and huffed like a little kid. "No, I'm not! I feel dirty because of you!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Remember when we were kids and we found a porn video mom had." Kairi said as she sat down. Namine blushed, she remembered that was when she and Kairi became perverts but Kairi more than anything.

"How can I forget that's when you became messed up. And you suggested we have pussy sex." Namine growled but kept breathing. "But this is too far, you got your own sister pregnant. And not just me, most of our friends."

"Ok, how about this? You get to fuck me after I give birth? And I carry your child. Would that make us even?" Kairi smiled.

Namine just stared and gave her and gave a I'll think about it look. And Kairi walked away. Namine suddenly felt pain. "Ahhh! This hurts!"

"It's ok, breath." Sectio Angel said. Trying to get Namine calm. For the next 20 Minutes, Namine kept pushing until the pain subsided and two cries were heard.

"Twins must run in the family cause, it is a girl and boy." Sectio Angel said before asking Love Sniper Nociel to help her clean the twins, before wrapping the girl in a pink blanket and the boy in blue.

"They are adorable Miss Namine." Love Sniper Nociel smiled.

"Yeah for children from a whore." Dark Law called out, having come back in the room.

"Xion! Can you please?" Mana asked, and Xion nodded, her eyes glowed before Dark Law yelled and both Love Sniper Nociel and Black Shiver Gavrail checked and saw he was gone.

"Where did you send him?" Namine asked, as she took her kids from Sectio Angel.

"Realm of Darkness… He's called 'Dark' Law, so I sent him to a place he should love." Xion smiled. "And only me and my father can access it."

"It's good to not hear him." Mana smiled.

Namine nodded, before looking at her babies the girl had blue hair which could be from her grandma, and the boy had red hair like Kairi. '_I'll take good care of you two, and make sure your mother/aunt doesn't corrupt you._'

"Aww, you can tell they get their looks from me." Kairi smiled. Before rubbing her finger gently against the boy's hair and what shocked Namine is the fact that he smiled.

"They're beautiful Miss Namine, what are you going to name them?" Sectio Angel asked Namine.

Namine thought of both her children's names before finally coming to an answer. "My daughter's name will be Aqua and my son's name will be Sora." Namine decided with Kairi hugging her to her sister's slight disgust.

"Oh those are beautiful names for my niece and nephew." Kairi said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to get a restraining order on you sister so that my children won't become perverts like you." Namine coldly told her sister

Kairi just smiled. "But you're a pervert too, remember you gave Eatos a baby, so i'm not the only one at fault here."

Namine blushed at remembering that. "It was your fault, you made me lose myself to lust when you took Mana's virginity." Namine harshly told her

While Namine was arguing with her sister over whose fault it was that Eatos was pregnant, Xion's water broke.

Unlike the others Xion was trained to take pain, but this was much different. "Ow! This hurts!" she growled trying to ignore it. Before Incise Angel picked her up and gently placed her on her back. "Be calm and take deep breaths…" she said.

Xion tried to keep calm. It was unbearable, the girl accidently sent a shock wave at the wall and DMG was quick to stop it with her Magic.

"We need to keep her calm, we can't let her powers go out of control." Preside Chief Jomjael shouted knowing they needed to stop Xion from destroying the room or hurt anyone most of all the Babies.

"DMG, can you put a seal on her just to stop her powers for awhile." Sectio Angel asked.

"Yes." She said before drawing a spell tag in the air. "This seal was meant for her father, but he was too strong and broke it with no Effort. But she is less refined, then he is so it should work."

"The key word is 'should'." Mana added wrapping her arms around Twilight ready to protect her.

DMG placed the spell tag on Xion's Chest and with a loud scream Xion didn't Release any power. Making everyone sigh in relief. 10 minutes later, Incise Angel was now telling Xion just a little more. "You're almost there, keep pushing."

Xion did as Incise Angel said. And pushed as hard as she could and then, a cry was heard.

"It's a girl!" Incise Angel said.

Xion held her child and was clearly happy despite the circumstances regarding her birth. '_I promise I'll take good care of you.'__Xion thought to herself as she held her baby girl close to her._

"_So what are you going to name her?" Preside Chief Jomjael asked._

_Xion thought of a name before answering._

"Xylene, that's her name." Xion smiled. Xylene had a weird hairstyle (Similar to Shadow the Hedgehog's quills and it even had dark red streaks in it)

"What's with your family and X's in your names." Namine asked.

"It's mostly from grandma's side." Xion said.

Suddenly Dark Law appeared again confusing everyone especially Xion on how he escaped the Realm of Darkness.

"Geez ladies, you sure love your devil spawn." Dark Law told the girls.

Xion was now furious, Dark Law had now taken it too far this time.

"How'd you escape?" Mana asked.

"I have my ways and sources." Dark Law replied cryptically.

"Xion! How about the sun next?" Mana said.

"Oh I will. If he doesn't leave in 5 seconds, you can't escape the sun." Xion said.

Dark Law sensing that she means it, but could easily escape as he has his ways and methods simple reply. "Very well I'll stop antagonizing you woman."

"He's lying…" DMG glared. "Like always!"

Dark Law just looked at DMG "My sweet dear DMG, when have I alway lied to you." Dark Law asked the girls

"How about the time you told Mana the bathroom was clear and she saw Yugi naked?" DMG said and Mana glared at him, that had scarred her for life.

Dark Law thought about it then asked Eatos. "Okay my dear Eatos, how about you give me an example of my trustworthiness."

"How about the time, you told Jaden that his parent's wanted him and he walked in on them having sex?" Eatos said.

Dark Law thought about it more "Okay so, I'm not exactly the trustworthy type."

"Yeah and certainly not a hero type either." Mana said, remembering Jaden was shocked to see their mom naked and wasn't able to look at her the same way again.

"But I swear that I'm telling the truth, hell you could ask Kairi, that's why I'm here." Dark Law replied.

Kairi smiled and the girls were worried that she was going to take Dark Laws' side.

"Nope, I have Yubel, Burstinatrix and Lady Heat's cards. And not yours so you lied again, and you aren't supposed to be here, this is girls only Masked Dick." Kairi smiled.

Dark Law glared at her and contacted her by telepathy. "_You Backstabbing bitch, you turned your back on me?" _Dark Law angrily told Kairi through telepathy

"_You called my children, bastards, and you called me a bitch. Plus I had my fingers crossed. even I know not to trust you." _Kairi smiled, if Dark Law thought she was stupid enough to trust him, he was wrong.

Dark Law just clicked his teeth "_Clever girl, you know Master Jaden and Vanity Husk Destroyer always did warn me about you the most, guess they were right." _Dark Law told her, actually respecting her.

"So shoo, Masked Dick, before I tell Jaden about what you did to him, before you tricked him into seeing his parents and blamed it on DMG." Kairi smiled.

"Already Did." Dark Law replied before vanishing into the darkness.

DMG glared. "So it was him! And Jaden never, Gaa!". At that point DMG's water broke.

"Ok, DMG, Let's get you comfortable." Scalpel Angel said. Before picking up DMG and placed her on bed

"Damn it, it fucking hurts, I'm going to kill you Kairi." DMG cried out from the pain she's feeling while threatening to kill Kairi.

"I love you too, honey." Kairi smiled and it made DMG mad at being called honey like she was married to Kairi.

"I swear! I'll get you back!" DMG shouted and began to take deep breaths. 10 minutes of pain followed. And Sectio Angel rubbed DMG's hand. "It's almost done." DMG gave one last push and came 2 cries.

"It's twins again! And 2 girls." Sectio Angel said. Before calling her friends, and cleaned the babies and gave them to DMG, who smiled, she would kill Kairi for this. But she couldn't be mad at these two.

'_Your mother is a dead woman, but I'll make sure you too follow in my footsteps. And become magicians.'_ She thought.

"Aww, they look like you and I can tell they'll grow up nice and beautiful." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah and hopefully not perverted like you!" DMG replied back and immediately after saying that the babies started to cry.

"Oh, they don't like when you are mean to me. Looks like they love me more." Kairi said.

DMG just sighed to herself and thought. '_I hate her, it was just a coincidence, I was being too loud. I will not lose their love and attention to a pervert.'_

Sectio Angel came by and asked what their names will be. DMG thought of what her baby girl's names should be before answering "Nemu and Magi."

Kairi hugged DMG "Those are beautiful names my dear." Kairi told her before kissing her which caused DMG to shiver from the kiss in disgust.

At that point Eatos's water finally broke which caused Namine some guilt over raping her.

"Gaa!" Eatos screamed. And looked at Namine. "it's not your fault…" She used her wings to fly up but she was losing her balance before Surgical Nurse and Care Mine Nurse grabbed her and gently lowered her to the bed.

"I will kill you! For this…" Eatos shouted at Kairi who stopped hugging DMG.

"Me? But it was Namine who knocked you up?" She smiled, while Namine, who was breastfeeding her twins, was now feeling more guilty.

"You're the one who made her do it! And now, she's a teen mother now!" Eatos shouted. After 30 minutes Eatos gave one final push, and heard a cry.

"It's a boy." Surgical Nurse said. And cleaned him off and wrapped him in a blue towel. Before she gave Eatos her son.

Namine looked at him and felt happy. But she wasn't sure how Eatos felt. "I'm sorry…"

Eatos just looked at Namine and smiled "I don't blame you for this mess." Eatos reassured Namine before glaring at Kairi "I blame you for this." Eatos coldly told Kairi.

At that point Scalpel Angel asked what her son's name would be. After some thinking Eatos answered. "Rafael, after my former master." Mana and the others smiled, even after being given to Mana for her birthday, Eatos could never forget him.

"That's a great name and a good tribute dear." Kairi kissed Eato's forehead and Rafael's which the baby boy smiled.

"He's not your son, and he's smiling, I'm wondering if you cursed these kids to like you?" Eatos said.

"Hey what can I say, I'm the most lovable one of the group." Kairi said and the others gave her an 'are you serious look'. That's when Valkyria's water broke, making DMG Nervous. As the nurse monster's helped her into a bed.

"You're going to pay for what you did to her." DMG said she still hasn't fixed Valkyria's mental condition completely, but she was now able to see that Kairi was a monster.

"I hate you!" Valkyria shouted at Kairi with tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on? I was going to pull out but you wrapped your legs around me and insisted I stay." Kairi said, and Valkyria looked away. "Yeah, your sister lasted longer than you both physically and mentally I broke you very easily."

Valkyria just continued to look away in shame this time blushing. Secretly she enjoyed the rape but refused to acknowledge it. During therapy with her sister DMG, she was diagnosed with Stockholm syndrome according to DMG.

"I can tell you liked it, you like being raped into submission. And it's not due to mental shock, you're a masochist, and I wonder if that is because you're from Egypt?" Kairi said and Valkyria looked at her in shock. Kairi read her like a book while DMG Just stared at her.

"Vallie, it's not true? Tell me it's not true, you were faking it?" DMG tears in her eyes hoping Kairi was lying.

Valkyria began to cry. "I'm sorry sis! It felt so good to be held down, and raped!"

Scalpel Angel told Valkyira to start breathing which she did. After about 25 minutes, she gave birth.

"Oh my… triplets!" Scalpel Angel said and it shocked everyone most of all Valkyria. "2 girls 1 boy."

"Man, I never thought I was that fertile?" Kairi said. "The girls look like you. But the boy is like me."

"I hope my nieces and nephew don't become like you!" DMG shouted.

Valkyria looked at her babies and smiled. Both her daughters had Kairi's hair color, but the boy had her orange hair color.

"What will you name them?" Treatment Nurse asked.

"I'll call the boy, Leon, and the girls will be Lucy and Julie." Valkyria smiled and looked at her sister who nodded understanding and they would talk about it later.

Meanwhile DMG's apprentice's water was broken and Apprentice Illusion Magician was crying out in pain before Sectio Angel came and gently picked her up and placed her on the table.

Xion was holding her hand feeling responsible for what she did. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok… as long as you take care of me, and the others." Apprentice Illusion Magician smiled. Xion knew she was talking about the other Magician Girls excluding Kiwi who was carrying Kairi's child.

Xion looked at the Magican Girls she got pregnant and they nodded before they came over and each took turns kissing Xion on the lips.

Xion smiled. "I will."

Apprentice Illusion Magician smiled. After 15 minutes she gave one final push and out came a cry.

"It's a girl." Sectio Angel said. Before cleaning her off. "She's beautiful and I can sense a strong magic in her."

AIM (Apprentice Illusion Magician) handed her child and smiled. "She looks like you Xion." The girl looked like Xion, but had AIM's skin tone. And her hair was both black and white.

"She's cute, what's her name you two." Amputation Angel asked.

"Maybe something without an X in it. But I was thinking of Larxene." AIM smiled.

"That's perfect." Xion smiled looking at her second daughter.

Later after Artistic Celestial Machariel, Amputation Angel, Care Mine Nurse and Surgical Nurse helped the rest of the Magician Girls deliver their children after their waters broke one at a time.

Lemon had a daughter and a son. The girl had green and red hair so she called her Watermelon or Melon for short. And the boy had blue hair, so his name was Blueberry or Blue for short.

Apple had only a daughter. Who's hair was dark Orange she decided to name her Orange.

And finally Chocolate had a daughter as well, and decided to name her Hershey which makes sense to the girls. Since Hershey was a type of chocolate bar.

Kiwi was the last one to give birth and was now holding a son who had bright yellow hair. And had decided to Name him Banana or Ben for short.

"Those are cute names, and make sense since you guys are named after fruit and candy." Kairi smiled. Before she felt her water broke.

The nurse monsters wasted no time and placed her on the table gently.

Kairi was happy. "Finally my child with Jaden is coming." Kairi said, smiling, making the girls and a majority of the female Duel Spirits angry at her.

"Damn bitch." Mana said out loud with her eyes twitching.

"Sometimes, I wish I'm an only child now." Namine said while grinding her teeth.

"Let's just hope her children won't grow up to be perverts like their mother." DMG said.

"You all should watch the language around the children." Scalpel Angel said she hated Kairi for what her mistress is going through like the rest of the Angel feather Clan that Mana possesses but she was strict about language around children.

After 15 minutes Kairi screamed and came 2 cries. "Twins a girl and boy." Treatment Nurse said before asking Incise Angel to help her clean them up.

"Here they are, Kairi. They are beautiful." Treatment Nurse said, before handing Kairi her son and daughter. The boy was the Spitting Image of Jaden only difference is the hair color which was red like Kairi's and the girl looked exactly like Kairi herself but was Jaden's hair color.

"Well, hello junior, and what should I call my daughter?" Kairi thought to herself and smiled. "I got it since my name means ocean, how about Aqua."

"Kairi, my daughter's name is already Aqua." Namine told Kairi

"Oh like always you spoil everything." Kairi pouted, which Namine glared. "Ok, how about Tsuna."

"I hate you! Kairi, and now mom is going to kill us!" Namine said.

"Oh come on, she'll be ok with it after all she's been hitting on Jaden since dad passed." Kairi smiled which shocked Namine and the others.

"You're lying sis." Namine said, knowing their mom would never do that. "And what about Mana and Jaden's parents, how do you think they'll react since you got Mana pregnant? And made Jaden a father?"

"Like I said, never thought that far ahead. And I can't imagine how Kisara and the Wheeler twins will react, maybe I'll target them next?" Kairi smiled thinking how hot Kisara would be in a submissive state.

Mana frowned. "You really think that, what if uncle Seto found out, he could disown Kisara."

"He won't because you know how much he cares and aunt Serenity would never allow that, and I would be doing Kisara a favor by giving her an heir."

The girls sighed, Kairi's shamelessness somehow knew no bounds. "You are so disgusting!" Mana said while making Twilight cry.

"It seems like Twilight is taking my side." Kairi added.

"It's just a coincidence." Mana said before turning to DMG "Now that we gave birth can't you use a spell to repair our hymen's now." Mana asked.

"Yes mistress, I could do it now." DMG replied

Namine interrupted the conversation "Yeah but what about our parents?" Namine asked.

"Worse case scenario, we tell them the truth." DMG replied to the girl's horror.

"You can't hide them, and I know you won't give them up." Eatos said while rocking her son.

"You Duel Spirits are lucky you don't get grounded or forced to do chores." Namine said.

"Yes, but lying will be bad in the long run, think about Dark Law the more he lies the bigger the grave he's digging himself, and he has taken Xeno's realm card." DMG said and Xion tensed.

"That's how he was able to escape the Realm of Darkness!" Xion exclaimed. "I'm telling my dad!"

Suddenly a video was dropped to the floor and DMG look at it and saw the deal between Dark Law and Kairi

"What the fuck you let him in here!" DMG glared at Kairi.

'_Well touche Dark Law, but I knew you were recording. So I sent each of the family something you had done to them, I hope uncle Xeno will erase you from existence..'_Kairi smiled, she knew Dark Law would do something like this, how? They were both nut jobs, so it takes one to out smart one. And like she said before, she didn't trust him worth the damn and never would.

"Why would you do it?" Mana asked.

"It was part of the deal, he wanted to see you guys naked." She gave them a sly smile. "Besides, even I know not to trust the pathological liar, so yesterday I sent out memory photos of Dark Law doing bad stuff to our parents."

They looked at Kairi in stunned silence. Kairi was a lot smart then they give her credit for.

At that point a letter appeared for Kairi. "Dear Kairi, I'm already aware of the memory photos and had a mercenary associate of mine destroy them, I'll be honest you are truly a worthy opponent and for that I respect you. From Dark Law."

"Oh looks like Dark Law got you." Mana said in disappointment.

Kairi smiled and showed them her palm. "3,2,1." and then a big explosion was heard. Making all the kids cry.

"What was that?" Namine asked.

"My father!" Xion said she could sense his energy.

"Masked Dick is screwed now." Kairi laughed.

At the sametime Dark Law was thrown across the school yard into a brick wall. As Xeno Jameser was slowly walking towards him.

Dark Law weakly stood up and decided to retreat and quickly go back to the spirit world until things calm down.

"I've been to Spirit World many time Darky, you won't get away. Besides, I can just call you back." Xeno said and snapped his fingers and Dark Law appeared in front of him. Before Xeno grabbed him by the throat and gave him a wicked smile making Dark Law fear.

At that point Jaden arrived wondering what's going on. "What the hell is going on here?" Jaden yelled. He looked at his uncle who was choking Dark Law and Jaden's eyes rolled. '_I told him not to mess with uncle Xeno and take his card and now karmas come back to bite him.'_

"Any last words before I turn you into dust?" Xeno growled, tightening his grip.

"Yeah, can you please let go of the idiot, I still require his services and there's no other monsters who has skills that are comparable to his." A voice called out which made Xeno turn his head in the voices direction.

"Really? I know 100 duel monsters with better skills than this lying mother fucker, he lies all the time and I'm going to tell Kaiba about that prototype leak too, and Joey and Mai and the others." Xeno said.

"I'm aware of that, but if he screws up on more time, he's dead." Jaden said, trying to talk some sense into his uncle.

Xeno just glared at Jaden and gave him a firm nod, before letting Dark Law go as the duel spirit gasped for air. "One more Lie and you mess with me again I will destroy you."

Jaden glared at Dark Law "Do not mistake this as generosity, if you do step out of line one more time, I won't hesitate to have your replacement dispose of you." Jaden harshly told Dark Law who just bowed

"It seems like I drew a crowd." Xeno said, as he and Jaden turned and saw students from all the dorms, looked at them in shock.

Sheppard came up to Xeno. "I see you know how to make an entrance, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?"

Xeno just chuckled. "Well I had a little motivation to get here tonight." he glared at Dark Law who vanished.

"Well since I'm here already, might as well pay Xion a visit." Xeno said. Before walking off. '_And my grandkids._' Xeno thought when going through Dark Laws memories and saw that Xion had impregnated the Magician Girls, and got herself pregnant by Kairi.

Meanwhile the girls and female Duel Spirits mainly the girls except Kairi were nervous on how to explain their children.

"Oh crap, how am I gonna explain this to mom?" Namine said while panicking.

"Like i said, It ain't a big deal, our mom will understand as she tries seducing Jaden." Kairi said which didn't help Namine one bit.

"My dad's on the island, I have to face the music earlier then you guys." Xion exclaimed. Before she heard a knock on the door.

"Xion! Honey, are you awake?" Xeno called from the door.

"God damn it." Mana shouted, not liking the timing of Xeno's arrival.

"Umm, yes dad. Can you wait a minute?" Xion said she and the other girls had to get dressed before Xeno came in.

The girls were dressed in their pajamas and the kids were sound asleep. Xion took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey dad…" Xion greeted softly.

"I know… Dark Laws memories, told me." Xeno said as he walked it and saw all the Babies asleep.

"So, I take it that you think I'm mad?" Xeno said. "Don't worry, i'm pissed but it can't be helped."

"Dad! I'm sorry that witch over there started this." She pointed at Kairi.

"Witch? That's so mature honey." Kairi said sarcastically. "The one with the black hair and red streaks is mine and Xion's, her Name is Xylene."

Xeno looked at the baby and smiled. "Good name. So how are you going to tell Yugi and the others? Me and Ishizu are more open minded than them with the exception of Kairi's and Namine's mom."

"I don't know?" Mana said.

Xeno looked at a set of twins, and one of them looked like Jaden. "So Kairi you finally got Jaden to have sex with you?"

Kairi smiled "Yes, and we had a wonderful date together."

"Yeah, only because you treated us so rough during sex." Mana shouted at Kairi who just smiled back at her.

"Not my fault that I'm willing to openly pursue my feelings, while you girls lie in wait hoping he notices you." Kairi said

"Bitch." Namine muttered after hearing what Kairi just said.

"Yeah a bitch who's clever enough to use whatever's at hers disposal. And to outsmart Dark Law." Kairi replied back sticking her tongue at Namine.

'_I can see why Kaiba likes her, aside from the perverted nature, she's willing to use any method to get what she want's like him and Kisara.'_ Xeno thought.

Namine just ignored Kairi and looked at Mana "When should we tell our parents?" Namine asked Mana.

Mana just sighed while breathing "We'll tell them now." Mana said with some fear in her face.

"Uncle Xeno, can you deliver a bunch of letters." Mana asked.

"Sure and I have the perfect poster boy for the job." he smiled. He snapped his fingers and Dark Law appeared in front of them.

Dark Law glared at Kairi. "How did you do it?!" he shouted.

"Hmm, they were decoys, I sent the real batch before I even agreed to go on a date with Jaden. So bite me Masked Dick." Kairi stuck her tongue out.

Xeno chuckled at what Kairi called Dark Law much to his dismay and rage. "You got outsmarted by a teenager, and I can prove her right." before he took out a letter and it was the same letter Dark Law destroyed.

"So you have a lot of explaining to do, and I have a feeling Tea, Serenity, and Mai will have a good time with you." Xeno smiled.

Dark Law growled. "Fine! I'll deliver the letters."

"Good boy, Dick Law." Xeno said which all the girls laughed.

The girls wrote their letters and Dark Law did as promised. The Next Day Yugi, Tea and Umi arrived and yelled at the kids Mainly Jaden, Mana, Namine and Kairi.

Umi pulled Kairi and Namine from the others. "You are in trouble, young ladies."

"Mom it's not my fault she did this!" Namine said, pointing at Kairi who smirked.

"Kairi!" Umi shouted but Kairi smiled.

"Mom, mom, mom. What if I told you Magic Kitty can help you get laid with Jaden?" Kairi smiled which confused Umi but Namine glared.

"Kairi what the hell are you doing?" Namine coldly asked Kairi who just smiled.

"Oh nothing, just fulfilling one of mother's fantasies and dirty secrets." Kairi said licking her lips

Umi just blushed from the fact that her daughter Kairi knows her secret and that she wants to have sex with Jaden.

"Namine, it's as they say, the apple doesn't fall from the tree, Mom's a pervert just like us. We got it from her, and now I know where I got my talents from." Kairi smiled but continued. "And just like you she's jealous that I have his children, right mom you want Jaden's babies too right?"

Umi was now stuttering, was she really the one who made her little girls indecent? And Kairi was not wrong ever since Keith died she had been lonely and her sights had been set on Jaden.

"Tell me more…." Umi blushed. While Kairi Smirked and Namine's eyes widened.

"Mom! No!" Namine exclaimed.

"Yep, I'm the favorite daughter." Kairi smiled.

Back with Jaden and Mana who were getting an earful.

"You two are grounded for eternity!" Tea shouted.

"Jaden, why didn't you use protection?" Yugi added.

"I thought she was on the pill?" Jaden replied.

"Really? You're talking about a perverted witch who fucked me and the other girls to have kids!" Mana yelled and luckily Twilight was in the Slifer Dorm so she wouldn't wake her.

"Point taken." Jaden sighed.

"By the way, mom, why am I grounded, I was the victim here." Mana pleaded to her mother Tea.

"But you allowed Kairi to have her way with you. And your only grounded for a week, Jaden is grounded for 4 months" Tea said.

"Wait, why?" Jaden shouted .

"1. You got a girl pregnant and didn't ask if she was on the pill. 2. You should have stopped your sister from going through it. 3. And for covering Dark Law about sending naked photos of me, Serenity and Mai on the internet and I want that spirit out of your deck by the end of the day!" Tea explained.

After Hearing what Dark Law did to his mother and aunts made Jaden face-palm "God damn it Dark Law."

Jaden then took out his deck and called out Dark Law who appeared.

"What is it?" Dark Law said but Tea glared at him.

"I want you out of my son's deck!" Tea shouted. "And I don't care what Jaden says he lives under my house so it's my rules."

"Master you can't be serious?" Dark Law asked.

"Yeah mom, this is too much." Jaden argued.

"Either he goes, or I'll throw you on the street your pick?" Tea said, crossing her arms.

Jaden turns to his father Yugi "Dad can't you convince your wife to compromise." Jaden asked Yugi

Yugi raised his hands and shrugged. "I can't beat you mother son, and I'm upset that he showed the world my wife exposed."

"Mana?" Jaden asked. And she just turned away.

Jaden then turned back to his mother "What are you gonna do to him?" Jaden asked his mother Tea.

"Nothing. I just want him gone, find a duelist to take him. He's no longer allowed at our house." Tea said she hated to do this but after exposing her and the others, taking Xeno's card and leaking Kaiba's prototype that Duel Monster was only born to lie and deceive.

Jaden finally made his choice. "looks like you got your wish mother but at a cost you also lost your son too."

"Oh fine!" Tea shouted. Jaden turned to his mom with a smirk. "I don't like him, he lies. But I don't want to lose you, just make sure he controls himself ok?"

"Already did, he's well aware of it." Jaden told Tea.

Yugi then walked up to Jaden. "You had this planned from the start to keep Dark Law didn't you?" Yugi asked his son,

"Yes, and I assure you and mom. He won't do it again." Jaden smiled. "Now how about you meet your grandkids." Jaden said as they went to the Slifer dorm.

"Hey Jaden!" Kairi called out. "Mom wants to talk to you!"

Yugi, Tea and Mana. looked at him and he smiled. "Go on, I'll catch up." they left as Jaden went to Kairi.

"How are you doing dear?" Kairi asked.

"Fine beside being grounded and almost losing my Duel Spirit, you're smarter than I thought. To outsmart Dark Law like that. So where is your mom?"

"She's by the waterfall with Namine. Come on." Kairi smiled. "_Magic Kitty have you made mom super fertile."_ she asked DMG through a mind link.

"_Yes, and your sister too, and the pink magic should be on your stomach." _as she said Kairi's stomach glew pink. "_And you are so sick now you got your mother involved."_

"_Oh come down, and have you fixed my mom's hymen?" _Kairi asked.

"_Yes, and I think it's disgusting you never learn." _DMG replied.

Kairi didn't reply until she and Jaden heard moaning and Jaden was stunned to see Namine and Umi naked in the water, with Umi sucking Namine's breasts.

"M..mom it feels good." Namine moaned.

Umi smiled and licked Namine's left nipple. "I know… and your milk tastes so good."

"Umi and Naimine?" Jaden called out their names confused.

Namine heard Jaden called her name and immediately pushed her mother off of her and was embarrassed.

While Umi was actually expecting Jaden to be here and smiled at him "Like what you saw." she said to him as she gave a flirtatious smile.

Namine glared at Kairi knowing that this whole thing was her idea "_This was all your idea bitch wasn't it? Who else is involved?"_ Namine thought while glaring at her older twin sister.

As if knowing what her thoughts are, Kairi answered "Just You, me, Jaden and mother." Kairi told her sister Namine who doesn't seem to believe her for a moment before turning to Jaden.

"Oh, Jaden, mom has been lonely since dad died. She always wanted to have sex with you and my sister as well." Kairi smiled, Namine glared while Umi smiled the same perverted Kairi always showed.

"Am I the only one in this family who has morals?" Namine asked herself.

"Well me and mom have the courage to pursue our desires, hey mom how about we have Nami go first?" Kairi smiled.

"That's a good idea, I'm actually glad to have grandkids so early, and I would like more." Umi smiled, while Namine blushed.

"Well you heard her Jaden, Let's get you undressed." Kairi smiled.

"I'm not sure? I'm already grounded for 4 months while my sister was grounded for a week." Jaden said.

"Oh, come on please for me honey?" Kairi asked with puppy dog eyes, Namine rolled her eyes as if that was going to work.

Jaden just stared at her and sighed. "Fine, dear." he said and kissed her on the lips. Shocking Namine while Umi smiled.

'_I always knew she would wrangle him._' Umi smiled as she was already seeing wedding bells for the three of them.

'_That actually worked? And he kissed her willingly." _Namine thought

"So Namine how do you want to do this?" Jaden asked.

Namine was actually blushing and secretly happy that she was having sex with Jaden and decided to start things off slowly.

"Let's start things slowly." Namine told Jaden

"Booo, sis!" Kairi called out.

"Oh shut up! I'll take my time since i'm not a sex craving demon like you!" Namine shouted.

"Now girls stop it, Kairi let Namine do what she wants." Umi said.

"Well if we're doing it in the water let me get undressed." Jaden smiled. And began to undress, Namine blushed but Umi licked her lips at seeing Jaden naked and his 9 inch dick.

"Trust me, it's everything you both dream of." Kairi smiled as she undressed.

Jaden smiled, and walked into the water right to Namine. "You know, she never gave me a blowjob." he whispered to her. And Namine smiled.

Namine lowered herself to Jaden's member and gave the same perverted smile as her mother and sister had. "What happened to the only morals in the family?" Jaden asked while Kairi laughed.

"Shut up, you want that blowjob or not?" Namine shouted at Jaden who just smirked back at her.

"Yes, please go on, I was just kidding with you." Jaden said while Namine began sucking on Jaden's cock.

"Your tongue feels so good, Namine." Jaden said as Namine continues giving Jaden his blowjob

"Does that feel good?" Namine asked while Jaden's cock was in her mouth.

"Yes it is." Jaden replied, liking the way Namine does a blowjob after 5 more minutes Jaden's cock began pulsating. "I'm about to cum Namine, I'm going to cum make sure you swallow everything okay." Jaden said as he began to cum in Namine's mouth who then swallowed it with some leaking out.

'_Sooo good!_' Namine thought before swallowing, and choked.

"You ok?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, just not used to it yet." Namine smiled.

Jaden smiled before picking Namine up, while the girl blushed from the skin contact. Before he carried her over to the edge of the water and sat her down on a rock. And lowered himself to her pussy. Making her blush scarlet red.

"What are you ?" Namine asked trying to cover herself, but Jaden stopped her.

"It's not fair that I got licked and you didn't, right?" he smiled, and before Namine could say anything he began to lick her snach, making her moan in pleasure.

"J-J-Jaden it feels so good!" Namine moaned, as she made a goofy smile.

"Hehehe. She's no better than us right mom?" Kairi smiled while Umi was sucking her tits.

"Yep, and she certainly got her blowjob skills from me." Umi smiled.

"Shut up! That's not true ahh!" Namine didn't get to finish, as Jaden bit her clit. "Jaden, that's my most sensitive part!" she screamed and came all over Jaden's face.

"That was intense, Namine." Jaden said, as he watched her twitch from the orgasm.

"Ok now for the main event." Jaden smiled, as he lined himself with Namine's pussy in which the girl flinched.

"What! I just came." Namine exclaimed before Jaden plunged himself into her and kissed her so she wouldn't be too loud.

"Damn! You're so tight, I see Dark Magician Girl restored your hymen right Namine?" Jaden said as he thrusted in and out of Namine who was secretly enjoying this.

After 10 minutes of Jaden thrusting in and out of Namine. "I'm about to come into your pussy Namine." Jaden said.

"Please come inside of me." Namine said, embarrassed.

"You sure?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, please I want your kids too." Namine said

"Then please ask for it Namine." Jaden told Namine.

Namine while embarrassed shouted out loud. "Please come inside of me and give me children."

"Very well Namine." Jaden said as he thrusts started to gain speed before he thrusted deep into her pussy.

"I'm cumming Namine." Jaden shouted as he came into Namine's pussy

"I'm coming as well." Namine cried out as she had an orgasm.

After 5 minutes of resting from her orgasm, Jaden prepared Namine for anal sex. Startling Namine.

"Wait not that! Jaden not in the ass!" Namine shouted as Jaden slowly inserted himself into Namine's asshole, making the girl scream. "It hurts!"

"Lucky bitch." Kairi said.

"Don't curse, and i know we'll get the same treatment." Umi said before pulling Kairi to her breasts. "It's been so long since you sucked them." Kairi smiled and began to suck her mother's left breast earning a moan from her.

For the next 6 minutes, Namine felt her second orgasm coming and Jaden was about to blow. "Namine, i'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" They both screamed as Jaden came in Namines ass. And he looked as saw she had fainted from the pleasure.

"Huh? She didn't faint when I fucked her?" Kairi said. "I guess you give her more pleasure."

"I guess… So who's next? You Kairi?" Jaden asked.

"No, not yet. But my mom is ready." Kairi smiled.

"Thanks honey." Umi said, secretly saying sorry to Keith for what she was doing.

"So Umi should I lead or should you?" Jaden asked as before Umi suddenly French kissed him and started fondling his cock.

"I'll start us off." Umi said as she stopped kissing with trails of saliva separating from their tongues.

'_Mom has the most experience out of all of us here, and she is 10x more perverted than me and Namine combined. I pity you Jaden and hope you will be left in one piece after she's done.'_ Kairi thought knowing Jaden was in trouble.

Umi began giving Jaden a blowjob.

"Damn Umi you give a great blowjob. I see where Namine gets her skills from." Jaden said as he felt his cock being licked and sucked on by Umi.

"I can't let you have all the fun now can I." Jaden said as he began thrusting his cock in an out of Umi's mouth

'_It tastes so good, and he is so rough I like it, but if he thinks he'll be dominating me he's wrong.' _Umi thought before reaching behind Jaden and stuck her middle finger into his asshole, taking him by surprise.

"What?" Jaden gasped.

"Mom's not a pushover, once that dick leaves her mouth she'll make you regret it." Kairi smiled.

For 10 minutes Jaden was finally about to cum, and came in Umi's mouth and she didn't spill a drop before she swallowed. "Ah so refreshing. After all this time."

Jaden however lost his balance and Umi caught him, she gave him a wicked smile and lowered him into the water. "If you think you can out last me, you're wrong. And by the end of this you'll know you place Jaden."

"Please can we talk this out?" Jaden asked nervously, he was never scared of anything but this woman was another story.

"No, now it's time for the main event." Umi smiled and lowered herself onto Jaden. Making him moan in pleasure.

Jaden noticed that Umi had her hymen restored like Kairi and the others. "My new first time, i'll make sure you remember this." Umi said before she started to go up and down on Jaden.

Jaden couldn't take his eyes away from Umi's D-cup breasts. "Go on, they're all yours." She said, and Jaden latched on to Umi's right tit and began to suck hard. After 15 minutes Jaden felt himself ready to cum.

"Umi! I'm going to…" Jaden said.

"Inside! Do it inside!" Umi exclaimed.

Jaden moaned out loud and released his seed into Umi's cunt. '_Your kids are mine Jaden.'_ She thought before she soon found herself on her back and Jaden stared at her with golden eyes. Which made her nervous.

"Now it's your turn to be my pet." Jaden said with authority.

'_What? I thought he only got like that in duels, but it's hot, if he's like that in sex._' Kairi thought.

Umi however still had some strength to resist and to talk back at him. "Really! I like to see you try." Umi said to Jaden with a flirtatious smirk.

Jaden then turned Umi to her stomach and positioned his cock to her pussy. "You ever done this Doggy style before? Cause you're about to be my dog you bitch." Jaden told Umi before he thrusted his cock into Umi's pussy.

"Oh? Then fuck this bitch dog." Umi smiled as Jaden continued to pound her hard, after 10 minutes, Umi was shocked to see that the boy was starting to break her.

"This can't be?! How are you so good!" Umi was now at Jaden's mercy.

"How does it feel to be at my mercy bitch dog, remember when you put your finger in my ass?" he smiled and Umi's eyes widened.

"No don't!" Umi exclaimed. But Jaden ignored her and stuck it in making Umi arch her back. 5 minutes later. Umi couldn't hold back anymore and she came as Jaden came in her pussy.

'_How did he do this? Turned the tables like that?'_Umi thought before she passed out but Jaden grabbed her before she fell face first into the water.

"That was great." Jaden smirked before carrying Umi over to the still unconscious Namine. And placed her right beside Namine.

"And there was one…" Kairi smirked.

"Yeah and if your going to be a Supreme Queen you need to handle me in sex." Jaden smiled as he walked over to her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it.

"Oh I've been preparing for this, our date was a preview to the main event, now let's give Junior and Tsuna more brothers and sisters." She smiled before going to her knees, and began to stroke his dick in an effort to get it hard again.

"Kairi. Instead of stroking with your hands, use your mouth okay." Jaden said before pushing her head right in front of his dick.

"Ah forceful aren't you? I like that." Kairi said before she began sucking on Jaden's dick.

"Kairi your tongue feels good. I'm going to move okay." Jaden said as he began thrusting his dick in and out of her mouth while keeping the tip of his dick in her mouth.

"It feels good, I taste my mom." Kairi said as she began fingering herself in the pussy.

"Yeah, and you are going to taste more than her." Jaden said before grabbing her head forcing his cock down her throat. Making her gag.

"That's good, keep sucking."Jaden ordered. As he continued to thrust.

After 5 minutes Jaden finally came in Kairi's mouth, and the older twin swallowed every drop, nothing leaking.

"That was good, now It's time for the main course." Kairi said as she made her way to the shore and spread her legs inviting Jaden.

Jaden smiled and walked over and lined himself with her cunt. "Ready, my queen?"

Kairi smiled at being called his queen. "Yes, my king." and Jaden thrusted into her taking her hymen again.

"Ahh, it's so good the second time." Jaden said. Before he picked up Kairi while she wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him. Jaden continued to fuck Kairi for 10 minutes before they felt their orgasm approaching. "Jaden! Let's cum together!" Kairi shouted.

"Yes!" they both came at the same time as Jaden fell on his ass in a sitting position as Kairi was still wrapped around him.

"Please take good care of me and the kids." Kairi asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I will, my queen…" Jaden smiled and rubbed her back.

Years later.

Many years have passed since Jaden and Kairi's adventures at duel academy.

Now the kids were running around in a castle which was hard to believe was on a different planet called Vestal. How were they there, well that's another story. But I will say this. Jaden had saved it from it's previous ruler. The people made him the new king, and he ruled with generosity and was fair to its people.

After helping save the universe multiple times and coming to terms with his darkness, Jaden decided to hang back and let his friends and family handle things from now on knowing that they could handle anything.

"It's been so long since I retired from battling hasn't it Keith." Jaden asked his ally,a tall man with long blond hair that is often spiked tan pants and Gakuran-like outfit fastened by gold Ouroboros motifs. He also wears ankle-high boots and white gloves. when he joined the Vexos and considered him the only friend he had.

"Yes and I thought you would enjoy it, Mana has been saying you should spend more time with your kids." Keith said.

"Of course my own sister will say that." Jaden said bored, "What do you think Nillious?" as Nillious opened up from ball form.

"I won't know, however I'm tired of this peace and would like some battle and I bet Helios as well as my brother Hydranoid would as well." Nillious stated his opinion.

"Yea." Jaden said before walking to the courtyard and saw his children dueling and brawling and smiled.

"Hey honey. I see that Jr. and Tsuna are getting good at battling." a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Kairi his first time and his first wife.

"Yes and I'm hoping they won't get to fight like we did." Jaden said, but he knew it was impossible to wish that. He was a Muto and so were they and disaster always followed them.

"Well they'll have to do what we did, stick together and believe in the Heart of the Cards right? That's basically the family motto right?" Kairi smiled.

"Yes and I wanted to talk about Jr. he was spying on his older sister undressing, he's becoming like you." Jaden said.

"But that's how we fell in love, and face it you love my pervertedness." She gave him a smug smile.

"Oh shut up." he said. "So in the bushes?"

Kairi smiled and grabbed his hand and they headed for the bushes Kairi was now happy, she had the man of her dreams, a big family. All thanks to the bet she made and she was looking forward to what was the next adventure with her family.

The end.

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review


End file.
